


Sex On The Beach: Tick

by Zouis95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouis95/pseuds/Zouis95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry meet at a beach party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On The Beach: Tick

The atmosphere was amazing here, with the mixture of alcohol, the beach, music, food and a bonfire. Everyone was so chilled, listening to the waves, drinking and talking. It was beautiful party. 

I was dragged here by my best friend, I hadn't expected it to be anything like this. Sand and a  
Barbecue don't sound like the greatest mix but this seriously worked. Right now I was sitting on a beach chair, my feat in the sand and a beer in my hand. 

"Isn't this great?" Niall said eagerly, Niall had brought me here in hopes to meet up with Liam, his friend/lover. 

"Yeah it's amazing Ni, thanks for bringing me" I replied sincerely. 

"No problem Haz, well there's Liam, maybe you could find someone tonight" Niall chuckled, winking at me. I snorted in reply and waved him goodbye as he went and met up with Liam.

I sighed and looked back down at my beer, I didn't expect to get ditched this early in the evening. 

"You look a little bored" a strange voice broke me from my thoughts, I looked up to see a smiling guy walking towards me, drink in hand.

"Nah not really, just thinking" I smiled to the stranger. He was very good looking, dark skin with a few tattoos, dark slick hair in a quiff and a beautiful smile. 

"Zayn" he supplied, reaching his hand out, I took it happily. 

"Harry" I replied. I was very intrigued by this new guy, he seemed very nice and he was very handsome. 

"Nice to meet you Haz" I giggled at the nickname he had already given me. 

"Nice to meet you too" I replied, I was happy that I finally had someone to talk to. 

The conversation continued, we were talking about anything and everything. Zayn was very easy to talk to, he was a great listener. We were now both sitting in the sand, close to the fire. I learned that Zayn was studying art at uni, and he was currently living with his best friend Louis. He worked with Liam and he knew Niall quite well. 

We continued like that for a while, talking, drinking and roasting marshmallows. The music got louder and people began to dance, I was watching a very drunk Niall grind up against Liam. Zayn began to get up, I was wondering what he was doing.

"Would you like to dance?" Zayn asked, his hand out, offering to help me up. 

"That is such a cliche" I snorted, making Zayn blush and look down, I liked it when he got embarrassed. 

"Just dance with me idiot" he laughed lightly. I took his hand and let him pull me up. 

"Sure" I replied. We made our way over to where everyone was dancing and I turned around and put my arms around Zayn's neck. Slowly we began to sway to the music, looking into each others eyes. I was completely memorized by our close proximity and the intense feelings I was getting from Zayn.

My head was spinning and I felt a little light headed, I didn't know if it was the alcohol or the dancing with Zayn but I needed to get away from the dancing if I had any chance of catching my breath. 

"Can we take a walk?" I leaned in to whisper in his ear. Zayn nodded, he was obviously as flustered as me. We walked away from the dance area and began to walk down the beach. Zayn grabbed my hand with his and held it sweetly, swaying mine as he walked. 

"I really like you Harry" Zayn admitted honestly, I was very confused, was this the alcohol talking or did he really feel this way?

"I like you too Zayn" I don't know if thats the truth. I guess I do, I mean he makes me feel so happy and giggly, and I feel butterflies inside. But these symptoms could all be filed under "drunk", I don't know if I'm actually feeling this because of Zayn. 

We continued to walk in silence, only our breathing and footsteps could heard. We must've been pretty far, I couldn't here the party behind us. Zayn stopped walking, making me stop as well.

"Wanna sit?" Zayn asked innocently, I just nodded in reply. Zayn launched himself into the sand, giggling loudly, obviously drunk. Zayn was laying on his back, his elbows keeping him up. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to join him. 

I kneeled down in the sand, my knees touching his hips lightly. I put my hands on Zayn's stomach to steady myself, when I was sure I wasn't going to tumble toward I took one hand away, keeping one on his stomach. Zayn put his hand on mine and pulled it up to his chest, I felt his heartbeat beating erratically. After a few minutes like that, staring into each others eyes, Zayn pulled me forward so he could press a very gentle kiss to my lips. 

The kiss started very slowly and delicately, I felt Zayn's tongue on my bottom lip, I opened my mouth almost immediately, loving the feeling of his tongue slowly entering my mouth. Zayn was slow, as if he was testing the water. 

His hands moved to the back of my hair, deepening the kiss. I was now laying on top of Zayn, one hand on the sand and the other was still on Zayn's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Zayn had his hand at the back of my head and the other was at the bottom of my back.

The kiss grew lustful and desperate. Once I began to grind my hips against Zayn, I knew we were too far gone and this was really happening, on the beach. 

Every move was desperate, both of us were drunk and obviously horny. Clothes were scattered in the sand, the sand was cold on our naked bodies, creating a new sensation. This wouldn't have been possible in the winter, the summer air was warm and inviting. 

I moved away from Zayn's mouth and gave my attention to his neck, eliciting a low growl from Zayn's lips. I travelled down his torso, pressing open mouth kisses as I went. I kissed Zayn's hips, making him shudder in pleasure. I kissed down his thighs, making sure to leave a few marks. 

I took all of Zayn at once, making his eyes widen and a moan to escape his lips. I twirled my tongue around the head, then hollowed my cheeks and sunk down on him, sucking lightly as I went. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, he looked so beautiful, the moon reflecting of his sweat and the left over saliva I had left. Zayn's moan brought me back to the task at hand, I continued down in him until he was at the back of my throat, I took a big breath and swallowed around him. I felt him shudder again and I knew he was close, so I pulled back until just the head was remaining in my mouth, pumping the base until he was filling my mouth with his seed, which I happily swallowed, sucking every last drop out of him. 

"That was amazing" he growled, low and shaky. He rolled me off of him and got on top. The sand was cold on my back. He kissed behind my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. Zayn made his way down, trailing his lips along my skin very lightly, making me cringe and my hair stand up. 

He wasted no time taking me in his mouth, working fast and efficiently. I loved watching him, he really knew what he was doing and my erratic breathing was a result of that. I felt my stomach twitch and I knew I was close, Zayn must've known too because he began to bob up and down on me until my head was thrown back and a deep moan was coming out of my lips.

I looked back down at him and saw him very deliberately swallowing, sending twitch down to my dick. I pulled him close to me and he fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. 

We picked up some of our clothes, using them as pillows. Our breathing settled down and I could feel sleep pulling me, I just pulled Zayn closer and kissed the top of his head, waiting for sleep to take me.

My head was pounding when I woke up, I could hear the sound of waves and some really annoying seagulls. I slowly opened my eyes, cringing at the light, the sun was coming up. I slowly sat up, my head was killing me. I looked around, I was on the beach, feeling disgusting. There was sand everywhere, I was all sticky and I was absolutely naked, not a stitch on me.

I looked at the boy who was sleeping beside me. What the fuck happened? I thought, as I looked down at him soundlessly dreaming.

Zayn.

All the memories of last night came flushing back at the thought of his name. I remember a lot of intense feelings, feelings that people don't have when you first met someone. Feelings of love. It must've been the alcohol, because that is absolutely crazy, I don't feel anything towards him now. 

He began to stir, his eyes fluttering open and settling on me. He smiled this beautiful smile.

"Good morning handsome" he said tiredly but still very sweet. And right at that moment I knew, there is absolutely no way it was the alcohol last night. 

I was already falling in love.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" I asked softly, knowing that if his headache is anything like mine, any loud noises will be awful.

"Horribly, I feel awful and yuck, sand is all over me" he said groggily. 

"Well do you wanna go for a swim" I replied cheekily, I giggled softly at the look in his eyes. Before I had time to get up he was already running towards the water, completely naked. 

I joined him in the water, naked as well. We spent most of the time trying to get clean and the other half splashing water at each other. Once we were finished cleaning I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed softly. We spent another twenty minutes making out in the waves. 

I could tell by the way Zayn kissed me that he felt the same as well, I was extremely giddy. 

"I like you Haz" Zayn said honestly, looking straight into my eyes.

"I like you too Zayn" this time I knew I meant it.


End file.
